In a Windows based computing environment, resources such as CPU, Memory and input/output operations per second (IOPS) allocations are not optimized by the underlying operating system. This may create user experience and hardware density issues.
While Windows processes can have several levels of CPU and I/O priorities, and can be spread among one or several CPU/Cores, these settings are not adjusted dynamically to reflect the real user activity. Thus, real user activities may be subject to unnecessary slowdowns.
The same issue exists with the memory (e.g., RAM) resources, where the computing environment relies on developers to properly optimize the amount of memory used by applications. However, the reality is that it is almost never done.